Jesse Dern
Jesse Dern (January 18, 1969) is an American actor, mixed martial artist, bodybuilder, and professional wrestler who is currently signed to IWE, where he performs under the ring name Dave Batista or simply Batista. He is a six-time world champion, winning the World Heavyweight Championship four times and the IWE Championship twice. He is the longest-reigning World Heavyweight Champion in IWE history, and has won the World Tag Team Championship three times (twice with Ric Flair and once with Dustin Simpson) and the IWE Tag Team Championship once (with Rey Mysterio). He was also the winner of the 2005 Royal Rumble match and went on to headline WrestleMania 21, one of the top five highest-grossing pay-per-view events in pro wrestling history. After trying out at World Championship Wrestling's Power Plant, Batista signed a contract with the IWF in 2000 and was sent to its developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he won the OVW Heavyweight Championship. In August 2012, Bautista signed a contract with Classic Entertainment & Sports to fight in mixed martial arts. He won his MMA debut on October 6, 2012, defeating Vince Lucero via TKO in the first round. Early life Professional wrestling career Training Ohio Valley Wrestling (2000–2002) International Wrestling Entertainment Debut and Evolution (2002–2005) World Heavyweight Championship pursuits and reigns (2005–2008) Various storylines (2008–2009) IWE Champion and departure (2009-2010) Mixed martial arts (2011−2013) Return to IWE (2014-Present) Other media Filmography Controversies Backstage problems Incident with Booker T Steroid allegations Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Batista Bite (Crossface / Scissored armbar combination) – 2010 **''Batista Bomb'' (WWE) / Demon Bomb (OVW) (Sitout powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Elevated single leg Boston crab – as Leviathan **Hammerlock / armbar combination **Multiple powerslam variations ***Front ***Swinging side ***Vertical suplex ** Multiple turnbuckle thrusts **Running clothesline **Shoulder block **Spear **Spinebuster **Two-handed chokelift *'Nicknames' **"The Animal" **"Evolution's Animal" *'Managers' **Synn **Reverend D-Von **Ric Flair **Triple K *'Entrance themes' **'Ohio Valley Wrestling' ***"Voodoo" by Godsmack (used as part of The Disciples of Synn; 2000–2002) **'International Wrestling Entertainment' ***"Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston (as Deacon Batista; used when teaming up with Reverend D-Von; 2002) ***"Animal" by Jim Johnston (2002–2005) ***"Evolve" by Jim Johnston (used as part of Evolution; 2003) ***"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (used as part of Evolution; 2003–2005; 2014 - present) ***'"I Walk Alone"' by Saliva (2005–2010; 2014 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2005) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2005) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2005 *'International Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Ric Flair (2) and Dustin Simpson (1) **IWE Championship (2 times) **IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rey Mysterio **Royal Rumble (2005, 2014) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Triple K **Feud of the Year (2007) vs. McAlmond[The Undertaker] **Most Overrated (2006) See also *Batista's event history External links